Hermanos
by Izumi17
Summary: Amigos, Hermanos, siempre juntos hasta el fin. Esa es la relación que tienen España y Francia. Y siempre lo demostraran ya sea cuando eran una pequeños que aprendían recién a coger la espada, o ya de mayores cuando todo parece que va a ir mal.


La lluvia caía torrencialmente, haciendo que el techo y las paredes sonaran de lo fuerte que chocaban las gotas de agua contra el palacio. Los rayos iluminaban la noche anunciando los truenos que se hacían presentes retumbando por todo el suelo.

Una pequeña nación estaba escondida debajo de la cama de la habitación, que desde hace unos años le pertenecía. El pequeño rubio de ojos azules no podía contar cuantos rayos ya habían hecho contacto con la tierra. Al inicio de que empezara a llover, bien escondido, solo pudo contar uno pero a los pocos minutos llegó el segundo, luego casi al instante el tercero hizo su presencia. Después de varios minutos de permanecer escondido ya había perdido la cuenta.

Su madre le había contado historias de como los Dioses castigaban a sus creaciones, si estas los empezaban a desobedecer, una de ellas y la peor era que "El cielo se caiga sobre su cabeza". Por esa razón su madre le tenía terror a los truenos, y con el tiempo ese miedo se heredó al pequeño.

En está ocasión el pequeño deseaba que su padre lo viniera a rescatar, que calmara a los dioses, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, sin embargo desde hace varios días que su cuidador no regresaba de una campaña militar, dejándolo solo a él y a sus hermanos. Por lo visto está noche no dormiría.

De pronto un ruido sordo se escuchó en la habitación, era la puerta que se habría, algo entraba, la antorcha distorsionaba toda la imagen de su portador al producir una sombra deforme que asustó a la nación escondida, la cual empezó a retraerse mucho más hasta llegar al fondo de su escondite esperando que nadie lo encuentre, lamentablemente el intruso se acercaba cada vez más.

Claramente asustado, pudo distinguir los ojos verdes de uno de sus hermanos, España, el cual estaba viéndolo con mucha preocupación. Y era obvio Francia en situaciones normales tenía otro ánimo, era vivaz, extrovertido, a veces presumido pero ahora verlo con una cara llena de terror, con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos y todo su cuerpecillo temblando, ablanda el corazón a cualquiera.

‒ Francia ven conmigo, te prometo que nada te va a pasar ‒dijo el pequeño España alargando su brazo lo más que podía para que Francia pudiera salir.

No obstante Francia no se movía ni un solo centímetro, sus ojos empezaban a perder brillo, estaba tan asustado que España temía que pudiera colapsar.

‒ Ven. No vas a ver ni oír nada de esos truenos ni de los rayos, lo juro, vamos... sal por favor ‒

Con una mano temblorosa, Francia empezó a moverse despacio. Pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando un trueno resonó a lo lejos entonces Francia se adentró mucho más en sus escondite. España sabía que debía sacarlo sea como sea, si tan solo Roma estuviera ahí. Pero ahora le tocaba hacerse cargo.

Así que España dejó la antorcha en su lugar, y se metió con Francia dentro del escondite. Acercándose lentamente, sin alterarlo, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho porque Francia había abrazado sus piernas ocultando su rostro para poder llorar en paz.

‒ Francia ‒ dijo España suavemente cuando llegó ante él ‒si Te quedas aquí es más probable que te lastimes, ven conmigo ‒

Francia levanto suavemente su cabeza y lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta España le había tomado de las manos y lentamente lo estaba conduciendo fuera de su escondite. En cuanto salieron otro trueno se hizo presente, pero antes de que Francia pudiera huír España lo retuvo en un fuerte abrazo, para calmarlo empezó a susurrar.

‒ Todo está bien, ya estoy aquí y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, lo prometo‒

‒ ¿De verdad? ‒se escuchó una vocecita casi como un sollozo.

‒ Sí, ven conmigo ‒

Francia no pudo evitar llorar en los brazos de su hermano, escondió su rostro en el pecho del ibero y dejo que todas las lágrimas posibles cayeran. Para cuando se tranquilizó España tomó la antorcha de nuevo, ambas naciones salieron al oscuro pasillo, Francia iba aferrado al brazo de su hermano sin atreverse a regresar a ver, su hermano podía sentir como su cuerpo literalmente temblaba.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, España deposito la antorcha en su lugar, y condujo a Francia a que se recostara en su cama, la habitación era muy oscura, sin ventanas, solo unas cuantas ventanillas en lo alto para mantener la ventilación, así los rayos no se podrían ver pero los truenos eran otra historia, y con la llegada de más truenos Francia empezó a desesperarse.

‒ ¡es el fin! _Maman_ tenía razón, los dioses nos castigan vinieron por ella y ahora vienen por mí, vamos a... ‒

‒ ¡Cálmate! ‒ Gritó España deteniendo su huida ‒ no te alteres, ahora recuéstate, eso es... ‒

España había conseguido recostar a Francia sobre una de sus manos, y en cuanto él pequeño estuvo cómodo con su oído sobre su mano derecha, le tapó el otro con la izquierda, bloqueando todo tipo de sonido. Para Francia eso era un sueño hecho realidad.

‒ ... bien, ahora solo relájate y duérmete... ‒

Francia estaba al borde de quedarse dormido pero se sentía tan temeroso que a cada segundo regresaba a ver a la ventanilla para ver si algo pasaba, así que España aplicó algo de último recurso, empezó a cantar una canción de cuna, una de las que su madre solía cantar.

‒ _A la nanita nana_

_Nanita ea /bis_

_Mi hermanito tiene sueño_

_Bendito sea /bis _‒

Poco a poco el pequeño Francia empezó a cerrar sus ojos, despacio. A los pocos minutos Francia ya estaba profundamente dormido. Y España, al fin listo para descansar, se permitió dormir.

Fue a la madrugada que la tormenta termino, y gracias a eso el Imperio Romano pudo por fin llegar a su casa después de haber esperado por horas a que amainara, esperando con mucho frío en una caverna cercana con varios de sus soldados. Cuando al fin los esclavos, que se habían despertado para atenderlo, le quitaron su pesada armadura y se hicieron cargo de los paquetes que traía pudo ir a ver a sus pequeños, en especial a uno que sabía que hablar de tormentas era un tabú, y estar en ellas era una fobia para el pequeño.

Llegó a la habitación de Francia, y muy lentamente abrió la puerta, lo que él esperaba era entrar y encontrarse con una pequeña nación atemorizada que corriera a sus brazos; pero al ver la habitación completamente vacía, sin rastro por ningún lado, temió lo peor. Empezó a abrir todas las habitaciones posibles buscándolo, pero no estaba en ningún lugar, hasta que llegó a la habitación de su otro niño, España, si la encontraba vacía saldría a buscar al desgraciado que se los llevó para hacerlo pagar.

Pero al abrir la puerta se topó con un ronquido, eso le respondió, España estaba bien y dormido; ahora que también estaba siendo utilizado como almohada era otra cosa distinta, Roma se acercó y divisó a la nación perdida profundamente dormida con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermano, subiendo y bajando con la respiración de este. Ambos destapados, España tenía esa fea costumbre de tirar las cobijas mientras dormía.

Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, Roma levantó un poco a Francia y lo acomodó en la almohada, y a España lo acomodó de tal manera que ya no producía ningún ronquido; tomó la cobija del piso, la sacudió un poco y arropo a los pequeños, antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno. Y se fue lentamente.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo, el campo de batalla estaba casi vacío, lo que quedaban eran los cuerpos de los soldados destrozados por la crueldad del combate, y una que otra batalla inconclusa.

En una parte distante Francia estaba tratando de mantener a España despierto, estaba perdiendo muchísima sangre; no era un humano común y corriente, no moriría tan fácilmente, porque si lo fuera el golpe recibido por ese soldado austriaco lo hubiera matado al instante, sin embargo España logro devolver el golpe y continuar peleando causando que su herida recibiera mucho más daño y ahora estaba literalmente al límite. Apenas respirando.

Francia cubría con sus dos manos la herida que estaba en el estómago del español. Pero no era un buen trabajo, la lluvia que caía torrencialmente no estaba ayudando. Un rayo cayó cerca de donde ambos estaban causando que Francia se sobresaltara un poco. Al notar eso, España, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, levanto sus dos brazos y colocó sus manos en las orejas del francés, tapando el sonido.

A Francia se le vino un deja vu. Un recuerdo que había ocurrido siglos atrás.

‒ no... t...t...te...ngas... mie...do...s...son...tru...truenos... ya... pa...sa...ran ‒

Diciendo eso España empezó a perder lo poco de consciencia que tenía ya. Poco a poco sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse, pero Francia no lo permitiría.

‒ ¡España espera! ¡no te puedes dormir aún... porque... no me has cantado... ¿cómo quieres que no tenga miedo sino me cantas? ‒ dijo desesperado, esperando mantenerlo despierto hasta que el escuadrón médico se acerque.

España esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a cantar, pero era más un susurro que cualquier tonada. A cada estrofa sus parpados pretendían cerrarse haciendo que el español empezara a confundirse mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

‒ ya... no... pu...puedo... ‒

‒ vamos, falta una estrofa puedes hacerlo‒

‒ten...tengo...sue...ño...Fran...Francia... ¿pu...puedo dor...mir?‒

‒ ¡No! Necesito que la termines y bien cantada ‒

‒ cansado... muy... can...sado... ‒

‒ no, no te puedes ir así como así, que hay de Bélgica y Romano, ellos te están esperando con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿qué les voy a decir cuando me vean llegar sin ti? ¿Y qué hay de _petite_ veneziano? El necesita tu ayuda, sin ti no podremos librarnos de Austria... por favor España quédate conmigo ‒

‒ siento... que mi... cabeza... va a... estallar... Francia, no puedo... pensar... bien... ahora... ‒

‒ ¿qué crees que diga _mon papa_? Hermano, él te puso a cargo de nosotros, así que... ‒

‒ ¿Her...ma...no? solo... me dices...así cuando... estás en... aprietos... ‒

‒ Y lo estaré si tú no te quedas conmigo... España... ¿España?... ¡¿ESPAÑA?! ‒

España había perdido la consciencia, pero aún estaba con los ojos abiertos, esa fue la razón de que Francia no se diera cuenta, para evitarlo. Los gritos de Francia atrajeron a tan esperado escuadrón, el cual llevaron en una camilla a la nación. Prusia quien estaba terminando con el orgullo del señorito de Austria, y triunfalmente reclamando sus partes vitales, no se percató de lo que sucedía hasta que llegó a la tienda de campaña. Francia prácticamente estaba rezando para que España despertara, Prusia no es que no fuera un hombre religioso, pero nunca había visto a Francia en esa actitud tan devota. Nunca desde que lo conoció. Y tenía razón España tenía vendas por todo su cuerpo, pero se estaban recuperando de a poco, ventajas de ser inmortal.

Prusia no entró a la habitación se mantuvo al margen, no podía, simplemente, interrumpir a Francia, él entendía que se conocían desde muy pequeños, se criaron juntos, y que obviamente eran hermanos, entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento. Permaneció fuera y pidió a alguien que le informara si algo pasaba.

España despertó adolorido, miró a su alrededor sin moverse apenas y descubrió que se encontraba en una tienda de campaña, la suya y que a su derecha Francia estaba dormido, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos, porque estaba de rodillas cerca del catre.

Lentamente y con toda la fuerza que podía empezó a acariciar la melena rubia, y al hacerlo Francia empezó a despertar. Le tomó apenas un par de segundos entender quién era el que estaba haciéndolo. Despertó de golpe. Y lo miró con detenimiento. Francia esbozó una sonrisa de lo más sincera y feliz, y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

‒ _mon frerè_, que gusto que estés bien ‒

‒ me alegra verte también, pero no me dejas respirar... ‒

‒ lo siento... no vuelvas a hacerlo ‒

‒ no lo haré, lo mismo te dije cuando hiciste esa tontería hace tres siglos y no me hiciste caso‒

‒ ahí era diferente... ‒

‒ Si claro... papá manda saludos ‒

‒ ¿lo viste? ¿Pero...? ‒

‒ no estaba molesto, angustiado tal vez, orgulloso bastante ‒

‒ el viejo no ha cambiado... _*suspiro*_ descansa _mon frere_ ‒

‒ Gracias ‒

España volvió a dormir sabiendo que todo el mundo estaba a salvo, y que todos se juntarían a la mañana para celebrar su victoria. Y que siempre él estaría ahí para cuidar de sus hermanos y amigos.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic de hermandad. Para mí Francia y España son los mejores hermanos, se molestan, pelean pero ahí estan siendo los mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Tal como mis hermanos y yo. Bueno espero sus crítas y/o comentarios y/o sugerencias.


End file.
